U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,497,196 and 4,819,476 disclose a stamping and forming machine having first and second ram assemblies which are reciprocable toward and away from each other along horizontal paths of reciprocation. Strip material is fed along a strip feed path which extends between the ram assemblies. The ram assemblies have tooling on their ends for performing stamping and forming operations on the strip. The ram assemblies are reciprocated by oscillating levers to which the are coupled. The levers, in turn, are coupled to a central power shaft by eccentric assemblies. An example of such tooling is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,282 which sets forth a typical punch and die assembly for use in a stamping and forming machine, and which is incorporated herein by reference. Due to the intricacy of the stampings and the resulting density of such tooling it is often difficult to provide for removal of the scrap slugs. While conventional scrap removal systems in conventional vertically reciprocating presses are relatively simple and effective, such systems in a stamping and forming machine having horizontally reciprocating tooling assemblies require a very substantial amount of room and tend to weaken the die backup plate thereby limiting the effective tonnage that may be used, and reducing the life of the tooling. One scrap removal system that addresses this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,576 which issued Mar. 7, 1989 to Bakermans et al. and which is incorporated herein by reference. The '576 patent discloses a die assembly for a stamping and forming machine that utilizes a moving belt in a chamber directly behind the die backup plate to pick up the scrap slugs and move them to a position outside of the tooling assembly. The surface of the belt is disposed perpendicular to the horizontal reciprocating movement of the punch and die tooling, and contains irregularities for engaging the stacks of scrap slugs that are pushed through the openings in the die backup plate thereby breaking the individual slugs away from the stacks and carrying them outside of the die assembly. This belt arrangement works well when stamping and forming operations are performed on relatively narrow stock. When it is desired to work with larger stock, two or more such scrap removal belts may be used, spaced apart so that a wall of solid material is present between every two belts to provide compressive strength in support of the die plate. This system works well but is limited to an operating tonnage of about 20 tons or so. As larger tonnage stamping and forming machines are developed, in the vicinity of about 60 tons, the belt chamber of such a scrap removal system would seriously compromise the integrity of the die backup plate. What is needed is a scrap removal system for high tonnage machines that provides efficient scrap removal while permitting sufficient die plate support.